<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Dog'oween by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259306">Happy Dog'oween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira'>Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Octavia invites Clarke to a Pup'r'treat at Dog Days Brewery Clarke decides why not. She throws Bailey into a costume that she found on Instagram. And then ends up taking home the wrong dog who looks just like hers and was dressed just the same. When her phone rings and it's the elusive Bellamy Blake that she's never met she thinks maybe it's fate.</p><p>Or a super fluffy meet-cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Dog'oween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is super short and fluffy. Thanks to the amazing Madison for coming up with a prompt for the pic I showed her. I just needed to get this fluff out into the world. Oh, and there's lots of Clarke talking to her dog—because it's what I do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke glances at the coffee table as her phone goes off. She looks at it for a moment before glancing at Bailey, her two-year-old retriever. “Should I just ignore it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bailey tilts her head as if considering before letting out a short bark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke nods. “You’re right. That’s rude. We wouldn’t want that.” She leans over and grabs the phone, unlocking it. “Oh, it’s Octavia. We like her. Good call on not ignoring it.” Clarke reaches over to scratch Bailey’s head as she drops it into Clarke’s lap. “A Pup-r-treat? I didn’t even know that’s a thing.” She laughs. “And at the Dog Days Brewery? What do you think, Bailey? Think we should go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bailey tilts her head back slightly to look at Clarke, blinking. Clarke laughs as she ruffles the fur on the top of her head. “Yes, I am aware that you can’t talk back. I’m not crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke glances back at her phone. If she’s going to go she needs to figure out a costume for Bailey. Work has been crazy so she hasn’t had time to get either of them a costume—even though Bailey </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> dressing up. Maybe she can come up with something with stuff she has at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke bites her lip as she opens Instagram. She’s pretty sure she saw people posting pictures of their dogs in costumes earlier today when she was pursuing the app. It is the day before Halloween so it makes sense. She scrolls through her feed before stopping. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is how twenty minutes later she is pulling on her black leather jacket while Bailey sits next to the door patiently dressed in her ghost costume. Yeah, it’s a simple costume, but Bailey only cares that she’s dressed up. She shoots Octavia a message letting her know that she’s on her way and off they go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now remember, be nice to the other dogs. If they don’t want to be your friend then you have to leave them alone.” Clarke looks down at Bailey as they walk. She has her leashed because it’s the law but knows that Bailey wouldn’t wander off if she didn’t. Not everyone wants to be our friends and that’s okay. Just don’t be a pest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bailey lets out a short bark followed by a low moan which makes Clarke laugh. Clarke knows that Bailey doesn’t understand the conversation that they’re having, but she often responds at the right time with the right sound which never fails to delight Clarke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke takes a deep breath, letting the cool fall air assaults her lungs—this is by far her favorite time of years. With the leaves changing colors, the cool nip to the air—what isn’t there to love? It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at Dog Days and Clarke is surprised to see that there is a large number of people there. And there are quite a few dogs—dressed up of course. Clarke waves to Lincoln, the bouncer and Octavia’s boyfriend, as she dances her way onto the patio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this was a good idea, Bailey. Don’t you?” Clarke looks down to see Bailey is paying her no attention. “Oh, fine. Go off, have fun.” She lets her off the leash and starts looking around for Octavia. Bailey wastes no time running off to go make new friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke spins around to find Octavia waving her arms at her. She grins and heads over to the group. “Hey, guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup, Griffin?” Murphy nods his head from his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murphy and Jasper almost knock her over in their excitement to hug her—the two of them are often a bit too enthusiastic. Next Raven hugs her close and then finally Octavia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Bailey?” Octavia starts glancing around. “You did bring her didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughs. “Like I would’ve left her at home. She’s around here somewhere making friends.” Clarke shrugs. “You know how mad she gets when I try to keep her with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Octavia shrugs. “Well, with any luck you’ll get to meet my brother tonight. He was out here for a bit, but he had to get back to work.” Octavia and her brother Bellamy own Dog Days and even with as long as Clarke has been coming here she’s still never met him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll believe it when it happens.” Clarke laughs before losing herself in conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been about three hours when she realizes it’s been a minute since she’s since Bailey. Her eyes flit around the patio, but there she is getting pets from another patron. Well good for her. “Alright, guys. I’m gonna get going.” Clarke yawns. “It was a long shift today and I want to get some sleep before I finish up the decorations for the party tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boooo…” Octavia pouts. “You still haven’t met my brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughs. “We’ll be fine. You’re bringing him tomorrow, right?” She waits for the younger girl to nod. “There you go then, I’ll meet him then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly says her goodbyes before making her way over to Bailey, She smiles at the redhead who is currently petting her. “Sorry if she was being a pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” The redhead gives Bailey one more pet. “She’s been a great girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. Have a great night.” Clarke puts the leash on Bailey, waving to Lincoln as she leaves. She really is tired. Having a Halloween party might not have been the smartest thing to do, but considering her hours as a surgeon she likes to do things when she can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for them to make it home and she throws the door open before taking off Bailey’s leash. “I know you really long costumes, Bailey, but I’m not letting you sleep in this. But you were the best ghost ever, I promise. Sit.” Bailey’s bottom hits the floor and Clarke pulls off the sheet. Wait a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke grabs at the collar—which is not the right color—and looks down. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bailey—in fact, this isn’t even a girl. Well, shit. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke pulls her phone from her back pocket, but she doesn’t recognize the number. She considers letting it go to voicemail but then remembers that there is a strange dog in her living room. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, is this Clarke?” The voice is deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is she.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this is Bellamy Blake. Octavia’s brother?” He pauses for a moment. “I think I have your dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke lets out a sigh of relief. “You have Bailey? Thank goodness. I’m so sorry. I assume I have yours then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s Helios.” Bellamy laughs. “Didn’t think I’d have to check for another dog dressed as a ghost. That’s what I get for getting a costume idea off of Instagram.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God. Me too!” Clarke laughs. “Did you want me to meet you somewhere so we could swap back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy pauses. “Would it be okay if we waited until tomorrow? Helios is very friendly—although he is a bed hog. I just closed up the brewery and I’d really like to knock out for a few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Sure, that’s fine. Bailey will be excited to be somewhere new. She loves making new friends.” Clarke laughs. “How about the dog park on Main at say 10?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great. Thanks, Clarke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Clarke hangs up her phone. “Well, hello Helios. I’m sorry I took you home with me. My name’s Clarke and you’re going to be staying here with me tonight. Hope you don’t mind. Although Bellamy says you’re a bed hog—don’t know how I feel about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke goes about getting ready for the night and Helios follows her everywhere. As Clarke is dosing off she’s grateful that at least Helios seems like a good cuddler.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke wakes up with a jolt just before she hits the ground. “Owww,” she moans as she rolls onto her back, looking up at the bed. She sees Helios grinning down at her. “Did you seriously just push me out of the bed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolls her eyes as she sits up. She reaches up to pet Helios with a sigh. “I can’t wait to get my dog back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helios tilts his head and lets out a whine and then Clarke feels bad. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re a great dog, but my dog doesn’t shove me out of the bed while I’m sleeping.” She pets the top of his head as she glances at the clock. “Well, let’s go let you out. You can run around the yard while I shower. Then hopefully you’re not a picky eater and you can have some of Bailey’s food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helios hops off the bed and follows her down the stairs. Clarke once again finds herself laughing as Helios takes off to run around the yard—he must not be used to a large fenced in yard. Clarke hurries upstairs and into the shower. She wants to walk to the dog park—it’s one of the best things about her house. She can walk to so many places which is good for her, Bailey, and the environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds Helios waiting for her at the door when she’s done. She feeds him quickly while eating a yogurt. “So I get to meet the elusive Bellamy now. What’s he like?” She glances down at the dog who starts barking at her. “Oh, wow. That’s a lot to take in all at once. I’ll take your word for it.” She pats him on the head. “Well, let’s get going, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke leashes up Helios and off they go. The sun is shining, taking some of the bite out of the cold. The walk takes about 15 minutes and as they arrive Clarke can already see Bailey running around the dog park with the other dogs, having the time of her life. “Well, I can’t wait for you and Bailey to meet. I can’t believe how much you guys look like each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke makes her way over to the fenced-in area, closing the gate behind her before unleashing Helios and opening the second gate. Helios takes off like a flash of lightning leaving her standing there laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you must be Clarke,” someone says to her as she closes the second gate behind her—the same voice as the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke turns around and her jaw drops in shock—Bellamy Blake is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like holy shit hot. Forget how to talk hot. All broad shoulders, dark curls, and freckles. “Uh...I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Bellamy.” Bellamy pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head as he extends his hand to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke takes his hand and shakes, eyes still wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Clarke. Say something. You look like an idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m sorry I stole your dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy laughs, his whole body shaking as he does so. “Actually, that’s my fault. I came out to grab Helios before I started closing up and apparently I grabbed Bailey. So I guess it’s me that’s sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke shrugs. “No biggie, but you were right—Helios is a bed hog. He woke me up this morning by knocking me out of the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, are you okay?” Bellamy’s eyes flash over her before searching for Helios. “I’m so sorry about that. I’ve been trying to teach him manners. It hasn’t been working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughs. “It’s fine.” She nods her head to where Helios and Bailey are playing. “And I think his manners are just fine. They seem to be getting along well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a coffee cart over there,” Bellamy nods to the sidewalk just outside the dog park. “They should be fine in here for a few minutes. Can I buy you a coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke nods. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She glances over at the dogs. “Yeah, there’s no way I’m getting Bailey to leave any time soon. She’s having a blast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way out of the dog park and to the coffee cart. “So what do you do, Clarke? Besides taking home the wrong dogs, of course.” Bellamy grins down at her and she finds herself lost in that smile for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why hadn’t Octavia told her that her brother was this hot? She would’ve made it a point to meet him before now. She laughs, although she realizes it’s a bit delayed because she keeps getting lost in how hot he is. “I’m a pediatric surgeon at Arkadia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Bellamy slaps his hand on his leg. “You’re the hot doctor my sister has been trying to set me up with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Clarke comes to a sudden stop. “She what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy is laughing when he turns to face her. “Oh, she hasn’t been telling you about her great big brother that she wants you to meet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke pauses, thinking about it. “Actually, now that you mention it. How didn’t I pick up on that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve known her for longer so it’s probably easier for me to pick up on.” Bellamy shakes his head. “So what would you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke glances at the menu. “Pumpkin Spice Latte with extra whip and cinnamon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a basic white girl?” Bellamy laughs. “Can I get an Americano?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes, I am. And do you think you’re badass for drinking watered-down expresso?” Clarke shakes her head as she steps to the side so they can wait for their drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy holds his hands to his chest. “You’re wounding my pride, Clarke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think your pride will be just fine.” Clarke grins up at Bellamy. She likes him—a lot. She doesn’t usually click this easily with people, although she had with Octavia as well. Maybe it’s a Blake thing. “So what do you do when you’re not stealing dogs or running a brewery?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Writing.” Bellamy looks a little bashful as he says it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Writing what?” Clarke is genuinely interested. It wasn’t what she’d been expecting him to say—although she honestly doesn’t know what she’d been expecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, umm….historical fiction?” Bellamy shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Historical fiction? Really? What time period? And why history?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy laughs. “You know that you don’t have to ask about this, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke nods. “Right, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking because I want to know. So tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy explains about his current novel is set in Ancient Rome and he goes into more detail, but Clarke zones out after a bit. But she doesn’t stop him because she likes watching him talk about it—he’s excited about it. He does break off when their coffees are ready, but he keeps talking about it as they make their way back to the dog park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he breaks off with a laugh. “Once I start going it’s hard for me to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughs. “I’m not complaining. I didn’t retain everything you said, but it sounds interesting. Not something I’d usually read, but if you write it the way you talk about it? Sign me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke comes to a stop when Bellamy lays a hand on her arm, taking another drink of her latte before lowering it as she nods. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy snickers. “You have some whip on your face.” He points at his own face as if to show her where it is. And Clarke has always been bad at this game. She reaches up and wipes at her face, trying again when Bellamy shakes his head. “Here, let me do it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke falls completely still as Bellamy reaches over and swipes at the tip of her nose with his thumb before bringing it to his lips. Did he just—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s mind short circuits as she leans forward and up on her toes. Her lips are brushing against his before she even has time to comprehend what is going on. And his lips feel amazing against hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. His lips? Shit. She freezes, letting herself drop back down to her feet as her face flushes. “I’m so sorry. I don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy cuts her off with the brush of his lips and a hand cupping his jaw. “Oh, trust me, I’m not complaining.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke doesn’t bother to fight her grin as Bellamy wraps an arm around her shoulders to lead her back into the dog park. And that’s the story of how Bailey helped Clarke get a date to her own Halloween Party—and technically since Helios ended up coming as well so did Bailey.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>